Una nuova vita insieme
by SerePellizzari
Summary: "Poco fa vi è stato un grave incidente all'altezza della Broome Street. Dalle prime notizie che ci arrivano pare che una persona, di cui non sappiamo ancora le generalità, sia stata investita mentre cercava di salvare un bambino dalla stessa sorte..." Nel sentire quanto annunciato la detective Beckett notò subito l'indirizzo... Ma quello è l'indirizzo dell'appartamento di Rick...


Kate era al distretto a sbrigare tutte le scartoffie che aveva in arretrato.  
Fortunatamente non c'erano stati omicidi su cui indagare, e come sempre in questi casi Castle aveva preferito fare altro invece che aiutarla.  
Stava finendo di compilare uno dei tanti documenti quando la sua attenzione fu attirata dall'audio della televisione che qualcuno aveva alzato.

_"Poco fa vi è stato un grave incidente all'altezza della Broome Street._  
_Dalle prime notizie che ci arrivano pare che una persona, di cui non sappiamo ancora le generalità, sia stata investita mentre cercava di salvare un bambino dalla stessa sorte..."_

Nel sentire quanto annunciato la detective Beckett notò subito l'indirizzo...  
«Ma quello è l'indirizzo dell'appartamento di Rick...» pensò subito e nello stesso istante il suo cellulare squillò.  
"Beckett." Rispose automaticamente.  
Dall'altra parte si sentivano solo dei singhiozzi sommessi, ma che Kate riconobbe subito.  
"Alexis..."  
"Kate...papà...papà ha avuto un...incidente...lo stanno portando al Lower Manhattan Hospital...dicono che è grave..."  
"Arrivo subito!" disse chiudendo poi la chiamata.  
Ed ecco che con una semplice telefonata tutti i suoi dubbi erano stati confermati. Era Rick l'uomo investito mentre cercava di salvare la vita al bambino.

Ryan ed Esposito, appena sentirono il nome della figlia di Castle si voltarono verso di lei sperando di ottenere una risposta negativa a quello che anche loro stavano pensando, ma vederla alzarsi in tutta fretta e correre verso l'ascensore confermò solo i loro sospetti.  
Quando Kate li guardò, prima che le porte del l'ascensore si chiudessero, capi quello che stavano pensando e con un lieve cenno della testa confermò.

In pochissimo tempo giunse all'ospedale, dove trovò sedute su quelle bruttissime sedie della sala d'aspetto Martha e Alexis.  
Non appena la videro le andarono incontro e l'abbracciarono.  
"Come sta?" chiese con grande apprensione  
"Non lo sappiamo, ha perso tanto sangue, ma non ci hanno detto nulla." rispose Martha.  
"E' un uomo forte, se la caverà ne sono sicura." concluse Kate andandosi a sedere su una di quelle sedie scomodissime.

Per le tre donne il tempo stava passando fin troppo lentamente e il fatto che nessuno uscisse per dare notizie di Castle era ancora peggio.  
Mentre aspettavano qualcuno gli si avvicinò e si sedette accanto a loro.  
"Volevo sapere se avete qualche notizia del signor Castle. Io sono la madre del bambino che ha salvato questa mattina. Non me lo perdonerei mai se gli succedesse qualcosa di grave è un uomo tanto generoso." concluse cercando di non piangere.  
Nello stesso istante uscì dalla sala operatoria il chirurgo che si occupava di lui.  
Immediatamente tutte si alzarono e gli andarono incontro.  
"Il paziente ha reagito bene all'operazione, gli abbiamo effettuato un paio di trasfusione per rimpiazzare il sangue che aveva perso, però…" si fermò un momento.  
"Però cosa dottore?" lo incalzò Martha.  
"Però l'incidente ha causato una frattura alle vertebre lombari, dobbiamo aspettare che l'ematoma si riassorba per capire se correrà il rischio di rimanere paralizzato."  
Quella parola creò un grande vuoto in tutte loro.  
La madre del bambino scoppiò a piangere, Martha se ne accorse e subito le si avvicinò per abbracciarla rassicurandola perché comunque non doveva sentirsi in colpa, Richard avrebbe aiutato chiunque,  
"E' una persona dal cuore d'oro." disse la signora ancora stretta in quell'abbraccio, poi sentendosi di troppo decise di andarsene.  
Alexis, piangendo, corse verso Kate abbracciandola, mentre quest'ultima aveva lo sguardo fisso verso quelle porte che la dividevano da Rick.  
"Tra poco verrà portato in camera, dove potrete vederlo. L'importante è che non lo affatichiate troppo." concluse il dottore per poi allontanarsi.

Le due donne Castle erano sedute ai lati del letto di Rick, sperando che si svegliasse nel più breve tempo possibile, Kate era rimasta fuori per avvisare gli amici/colleghi.  
Terminata la chiamata anche lei entrò nella stanza, vederlo in quello stato era come ricevere un pugno nello stomaco, era così indifeso su quel letto, ed il pensiero che potesse rimanere paralizzato era un chiodo fisso nella sua mente, ma era sicura che questo non l'avrebbe assolutamente fermata, ce l'avrebbero fatta, come sempre, insieme.  
"Martha…siete stanche. Andate a casa a riposare, resto io qui con lui e se cambia qualcosa vi avviso subito. E poi questa sera mi dai il cambio tu." consigliò Kate  
Le due donne parvero restie a quell'idea ma capirono anche che era inutile rimanere tutte e tre in quella stanza così lentamente si alzarono dalle sedie e si avviarono verso l'uscita.  
Arrivate alla porta Martha si voltò verso Kate "Qualsiasi cosa avvisa…"  
"Non preoccuparti, lo farò." rispose sicura la detective.

Rimasta sola Beckett prese posto sulla sedia alla destra di Castle, gli strinse la mano ed appoggiò il volto vicino ad essa, non passarono neanche cinque minuti che si addormentò.

Non seppe quanto tempo passò, ma dei movimenti la svegliarono, lentamente alzò il viso e incontrò due bellissimi occhi che la stavano osservando.  
"Rick…ti sei svegliato finalmente!" disse regalandogli una delicata carezza sulla guancia "mi ci hai fatto prendere una grande paura."  
"Mi spiace." rispose l'uomo con un sussurro.  
Kate si alzò e gli lasciò un bacio sulla fronte "Vado ad avvisare il dottore, Martha e Alexis che ti sei svegliato."

Appena il dottore ebbe finito di visitare il paziente uscì dalla stanza ed incrociò Kate in attesa.  
"Gli abbiamo dovuto dire della possibilità di rimanere paralizzato perché ha notato di non riuscire a muovere gli arti, si è un po' agitato e quindi abbiamo dovuto dargli un sedativo per calmarlo e per far si che l'ematoma riesca a riassorbirsi il più in fretta possibile. Ora sta riposando."

..

Passarono alcuni giorni, nei quali Rick continuava ad effettuare controlli, purtroppo però non aveva ancora recuperato la sensibilità alle gambe e questo preoccupava un po' tutti.  
Dopo l'ennesima visita purtroppo la diagnosi fu confermata, Castle era diventato un paraplegico.  
Martha e Alexis cercavano di non farlo notare, ma erano veramente preoccupate per il figlio/padre, sapevano che aveva affrontato grandi difficoltà ma questa sembrava la peggiore di tutte.

Kate, da quando aveva saputo quella notizia, non si era mai allontanata dal capezzale di Rick, voleva essergli vicino quando si sarebbe risvegliato.  
Stava guardando fuori dalla finestra quando dei rumori la fecero voltare, Castle si stava svegliando.  
Immediatamente gli si avvicinò e gli prese la mano, lui si voltò verso di lei, la guardò dritta negli occhi ma poi distolse lo sguardo.  
"Vattene." riuscì a pronunciare con la voce rotta.  
Beckett rimase spiazzata da quella richiesta "Perché?" domandò.  
"Kate, non voglio che tu mi veda così. Che vita pensi che possa darti in queste condizioni? Hai pensato al fatto che non sarò più autosufficiente, che dovrò essere aiutato a fare quasi tutto, soprattutto quando devo spostarmi? Kate io…io non voglio diventare un peso." si sfogò con ormai gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
"Castle, ci siamo già passati…insieme ce la faremo anche questa volta!"  
"NO Kate…era diverso, quella volta avevo solo un ginocchio rotto e poi sono guarito, ora invece sarà per sempre. All'inizio ce la faremo, ma poco alla volta tu ti stancherai, di me e della mia situazione, e deciderai di andartene, so che finirà così, e io voglio solo evitarti tutto questo dolore."  
"Rick, smettila! Io ti amo, non potrei mai stancarmi di te! La vita mi ha dato parecchi momenti dolorosi, sono riuscita a superarli, soprattutto da quando sei arrivato tu a starmi vicino e io farò lo stesso! Ti starò vicino e ti aiuterò…Always."

..

I due mesi successivi furono veramente duri per Castle, il riuscire ad ambientarsi in quel nuovo mondo, il dover dipendere quasi sempre da qualcuno, soprattutto quando doveva andare in bagno, ma grazie alla vicinanza di Alexis, Martha, Kate (la quale nel primo periodo continuava a ripetergli di essere sicura della scelta fatta continuando a vederlo sempre dubbioso) e tutti gli amici, poco alla volta riuscì a superare questo scoglio e anche il capitano Gates aveva accettato che andasse al distretto ogni tanto ad aiutare.  
Ma la cosa che più logorava Rick era la fisioterapia, risultava essere veramente massacrante, ogni giorno tornava a casa stremato e sempre più demoralizzato perché non sembrava stesse dando i risultati sperati, ma i dottori erano sempre fiduciosi, e insieme a loro anche la sua famiglia.  
Soprattutto Kate, ogni volta che poteva lo accompagnava alle sedute e quando non poteva si faceva trovare la sera al loft per risollevargli il morale se la giornata non era stata delle migliori.  
Anche quella sera Rick dopo diverse ore di fisioterapia tornò a casa distrutto.  
Kate era già a casa a preparare la cena, da quando si era trasferita da Rick gli aveva dato, quasi sempre, una mano a preparare i pranzi, e Castle stesso dovette ammettere che era parecchio brava.  
"Ciao _honey_, com'è andata oggi?"  
"Devastante come al solito," rispose lui spingendo stancamente la carrozzina verso il salotto "non ho molta fame."  
"Rick, devi mangiare qualcosa per rimanere in forze." constatò avvicinandosi a lui.  
"E che senso avrebbe, tanto a parte la forza nelle braccia, che utilizzo per spostarmi da questa…" disse indicando la carrozzina "al letto, o a qualche altra parte, non è che mi serve molto."  
"E ti pare poco? Vuoi arrivare a non alzarti più dal letto se non grazie ad un sollevatore o al mio aiuto? Non sei tu quello che mi dice sempre che non vuoi pesare sugli altri? Ed è quello che in questi 2 mesi sei riuscito a fare egregiamente!" concluse alzando la voce.  
"Hai ragione…scusa. Non so come tu riesca ancora a starmi accanto, in questi mesi non sono stato affatto di compagnia, o comunque amichevole."  
"Semplicemente perché ti amo, e non potrei più immaginarmi la mia vita senza di te."  
Si abbassò alla sua altezza e gli regalò un delicato bacio sulle labbra, per poi rialzarsi, sedersi sulle sue ginocchia e riprendere a baciarlo.  
"Kate ma non dobbiamo cenare?" chiese con un sorriso malizioso.  
"Quello può aspettare, tanto è un pasto freddo."  
"Mhhh…detective, sono incastrato allora?!" rispose lui fingendo di rabbrividire per la paura, poi sorrise "Ti amo da impazzire…Always" concluse, mentre si avviava, con Kate seduta sulle sue ginocchia, verso la camera da letto.

_Parola all'autrice_

Hola...eccomi qui con questa storia nata una mattina alle 6 mentre ero a letto, nel dormiveglia...spero vi piaccia!  
Baci  
Sere


End file.
